Talk:Up in Arms
Reference: http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/polnews/news9328.shtml ---- Undone the malicious edit from YAK00 that changed K club to a 100% drop--Funsam 17:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC). ---- All mobs spam TP moves below 25%, that's nothing unique to this BCNM. --Valyana 18:50, 21 December 2006 (EST) Most mobs use TP moves immediately upon getting 100% tp if they are below 25%, this mob has effectively infinite TP when below 25%. --Bellannaer 01:15, 22 January 2007 (PST) Just did this 3x PLD/DRK/WHM Easy as pie. If trouble brews, just have the DRK sleep it. PLD/WAR, DRK/THF (TA SE WS), and WHM/BLM. Tentacle hit pld for 350ish, and Maelstrom was a joke. Didn't need any 2hrs. It was tanked straight up from the get-go. Edit: Just got KC. 1/4. did you note the time/day/moon when you got drop? Shaddix 13:07, 27 March 2009 (UTC) just failed as BLM/RDM nin dc'd start of fight and did not come back, so me and the rdm went after it, got it to 10-15% before wipe to an unlucky crit mid chainspell. a skilled duo of blm/rdm with ethers could probably duo this fight while using 2hour abilities. tank is really not needed as he is bound, slept, or gravitied easily, although he will build resist on drawn out fights. he's extremely easy to duo. just did 14 runs so far, with rdm+blm+leech, and only lost one (because of an AE after convert 1shotted me, and blm froze up, and couldn't step back a foot x.x;). it can be done either by using AM -> kite + tier 2. and sleep when out of mp. or you can DoT it, and just kite + tier2 nuke. as an elvaan, with about 630 mp with food, i never need to rest in this fight. refresh, plus a convert is plenty. the blm however will need to rest, so make sure you either don't get too much hate, or just run to the opposite side and rest, until it gets to you. once you get it down, it shouldn't take much more then 5-8 mins to duo. although the first time i did it, it did take me 14:48, so it does take some practice (though not much tbh). also, he doesn't really build enough resistance that it becomes a problem. you'll get some occational resists where you'll need to bind it because grav didn't last long enough, but fully unresisted, even after 14 mins of gravity kiting it around, it'll still last long enough for the recast to get down to 0. also, you really should never get hit in this, except if gravity wears off, while your casting a nuke. just make sure you run back as far as you can between each nuke. -- 01:40, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Bibiki Seashell Hallihallo I don't know how often the bibiki seashell Fe'e intimitades per battle but i know it DOES intimitade Fe'e. :) --Nomido 18:37, 4 March 2007 (EST) Fee Hate under 25% HP - Bounce or not Bounce Hallihallo Since i saw Mozes erasing the comment about the hate bouncing under 25% Hp without a comment I felt like this stuff needs a little talk. When i make this BCNM I am always in there with WHM+BLM+THF and the hate bounces the whole fight mostly between the THF and the BLM and it bounces until Fee is dead. I never saw it stick to the BLM under 25%HP. The THF was always able to gain hate back or it bounced to me because i healed the BLM massively though only for a short time but the hate does change under 25% HP. It may seem like it doesn't change when you have a good hateholder but with my setup where hate bounces a lot i can confirm that hate changes under 25%HP. If somebody thinks that hate doesn't change under 25%HP please post the partysetup and the conditions of your battle. I made this BCNM 8 times until now with this setup and always saw the hate bounce. --Nomido 16:44, 16 March 2007 (EDT) It bounces I've done this 3 times with RDM/BLM, PLD/WAR, MNK/WAR and the hate has bounced past 25%, I've had it bounce at 30%, 25%, and 14%. RE: Fee Hate under 25% HP - Bounce or not Bounce "If somebody thinks that hate doesn't change under 25%HP please post the partysetup and the conditions of your battle." RDM/WAR DRG/WHM & BLM can win this with little to no trouble at all, no need to 2 hour, the RDM tanks, the DRG melees and Heals, and the BLM nukes. I have done this strategie a good number of times (atleast 12) and I will admit i sometimes overnuke and pull hate now and then but once it falls below 25% i am unable to pull hate, even if i try (used freeze > blizagaII > AeroIII, > Burst) and the mob didnt even glance @ me. once the mob falls below 25% i have never seen it change to another target so unless there is a glitch somewhere in there....When the mob falls below 25% there is no pulling hate off the tank. -- I've done this fight now with various setups, mostly duos. RDM - BLM, RDM - DRK, and RDM - SCH, as the RDM in each of them, and i've never noticed hate to behave unusually at any point during the fight. Of course, in my runs we kited him continuously, so if it is a glitch situation than perhaps that's something triggered in non-kiting scenarios, but I can't help but think that posts of hate bouncing may be failing to consider some variable or another. --Azureshock Tuesday April 13th, 2010. (Yes, i see that some of those other entries are old, but it still needs contesting if no one has drawn a conclusion yet. ;P ) :I have done this several times as well, mostly duo set-up also and never noticed anything weird what comes to enmity, either. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Music Video No offense to the author of the video posted on this page, but perhaps a more authentic song(the in-game song or no song) could be played on it. I would think the video is there, on a wiki, for educational means, not to play Sum 41. I also don't see how it serves any purpose than self-advertisement since it hardly showcases any tactics for the fight. I can see that RDM using Gravity with RNGs kiting is a good tactic in the video, but it hardly explains that. drop groupings philamoth stole/ajari necklace/??? (never gotten anything else in this grouping) zircon/steel ingot/ hi-rr/??? in another group. last groupings all 100% drop we spamming through a few thousand seals in my ls today. i'll update it as i do more orbs -- 23:17, 4 February 2008 (UTC) also, i assume everything but kc+walkure mask is in the last grouping, but i'll wait till i actually see them drop, to add them on the main page. i have no clue which group kc/walkure mask is in, probebly either same as misc. drops, or the 2 necklaces, but once (no, not if >.>) one drops, i'll confirm it -- 23:30, 4 February 2008 (UTC) RDM,PLD, and any DD --Mavr1ck 21:04, 14 April 2008 (UTC) A buddy of mine asked to go do this he needed my Red mage. So we had a DRG as the DD, PLD, AN myself (RDM. I have to sy this works great. Start of with the Rdm grav's the mobs and the Pld voke and gets as much hate as he can with whatever he can. The DD build tp and just WS's on it dies. Not really See the PLd is ruuning a full circle around the ring voke and flashing. Me I was using refresh, cures when needed. and when ever spells i could to takes its hp down (Bio, Shock, poison etc. The tactic worked very well for us three runs we did It went off with out a problem. The Pld did use a high breath mantle on 2 runs the third it was not ready but we had no problem. The pld also had Earth staff and other DMG reducing gear will help just incase between gravs. Poor droprate information Many people seem to be editing this page with only partial droprate information, completely neglecting to increase the denominators of items that didn't drop, or even the numerators of those that did (the teleportation rings, for example). The information on this page bears little credibility. Who is to stop someone from only posting drops from the run on which their Kraken Club dropped? The page would claim the droprate to be 100%. Positron 10:29, 28 April 2008 (UTC) In line with this comment,much of the current drop rate information is incorrect. For instance, it says this BCNM is a 41% drop rate on Painite >.> And it says Dem/Altep ring only drops 60% of the time. The real drop info, at least as much as 19 trials tells me is: Slot 1 - Tele Ring* // Slot 2 - Neck Armor* // Slot 3 to 5 - Oxblood* // Slot 6 - Crafting Material (Gemstone etc.)* // Slot 7 - Pearl* // Slot 8 - Pearl* // Slot 9 - Black Pearl* // Slot 10 - (Walkure Mask/K-club?) Everything *-ed is 100%, and it always drops in the same order. I'm going to keep track of drops and try to figure out the base drop rates (probably about 5% per crafting item and 50/50 split on the neck armors) If anyone has kept records of their attempts and wants to combine data, I'm open to it! -Byrthnoth 21:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ---- soboro SAM/DNC solo video here: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm4938603 . uses pots and waltzes to cure, occasionally puts up desperate flourish and kites. full-times seigan third eye. pretty basic strategy, though it gets rough at times. i found the video randomly and do not know the player. --Bowser 07:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Resistance-building? I think SE may have ninja-edited this BCNM at some point. I just tried it as BLM/WHM with a RDM/BLM friend and we were doing fine for about 50% of it's health. Sleep began losing duration each use, but it was still helping. At around 50% it began to completely resist every Sleep we threw at it- Sleep I, II, Sleepga, Sleepga II all failed. With Elemental Seal I was able to stick Sleep II for about ten seconds. Needless to say we both ran out of MP and died pretty quickly. Gravity and Bind also had poor duration. This was on Darksday, so I don't think it was just our bad luck. --Gojiras 08:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :This wasn't a ninja edit. I forget the particular update, but it was announced that NMs of all kinds would build resistances to enfeebles and elemental spells over time. Since every BCNM mob is an NM, that would count them in the resistance-building category. —Feauce 04:49, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Abundance? This goes for any BCNM that has at least one item-group that you are guaranteed to get one, and only one, item from it: Shouldn't we use the Abundance template rather than the Drop Rate template, ? - Hiachi 02:46, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Last category for drops Friend did this BC and got both the Kraken Club and a Walkure mask, edited last table to be Zero to Two. I'll have my bro edit the table later (since I'm not completely positive how to do it myself), but the table, as you edited it, is wrong. Given your friend's input, the mask and club should now be listed as two separate pools, each under the heading of "Zero to one of." As it is now, it implies that either two masks may drop, or (God willing) two K. clubs, neither of which has yet to be confirmed. --Knightsaysni38 00:36, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Also, I forgot to mention: If your friend received both a mask and club in one run, as well as the remaining items noted to drop (All of, and 0 to 1 ofs), that would make a total of 11 drops from the one fight. Did an item automatically drop? If not, which one of the groupings of drops was not loaded into his pool? --Knightsaysni38 00:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Gravity wears fast? So I've done this about 10~15 times in the past 2 months. Most attempts done on Windsday. I start by pulling with elemental seal + HQ wind staff + gravity. Then I kite down the hallway while nuking, usually I blow manafont at this time. BUT, gravity seems to only last 5~10 seconds before it fades... wtf? And it's the FIRST gravity too, before any resist is on! Is there something with elemental seal or using gravity on the pull or using manafont that makes gravity wear off so fast? Windsday should be awesome for gravity. I figured it was a fluke the first couple times. Has happened EVERY single time so far.. nearly 15 times in a row. What am I missing here? This is just too many times to be randomness! Has anyone else had this happen? Later gravities seem to stick fine, usually. --Vulturelainen 20:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) BLM solo Black mage can solo it but you need to take quiet a few mp potions to do it. If you can afford it take a stoneskin torque. Pull with gravity then cast Frost and Bio 2. You can 2hr him and nuke him with ga magic til it runs out. You can also save your 2hr til you get close to running out of mp. You can not die cause you don't have the time. Good luck! Well I just did the fight, and I don't know what happened. Right off the bat it resisted most of our sleeps. for a blm blm rdm. we could not keep him slept. did they change anything? :Did it not too many days ago, kind-of-solo as a Red Mage, (had a Paladin there who I did it for. Helped me with about 600~ damage dealt hehe) and well, didn't notice anything strange? Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 17:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) * just did this fight, had no resists as 60blm/rdm(synced from 80, using mostly 70+ gears, not really meritted, 1 in elem skill, 1 in ice pot, 1 in lightning pot), opened with AM>ESgrav>manafont>nuke as i run, sleep when manafont wears, kite/nuke/sleep, only very last sleep was partially resisted, sleep2 for about 35sec, used plenty of yag drinks and hi-ethers as well as rolanberry pie as i am elvaan, no drop ; ; JavelinX 14:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC)